Numar
"When the gods created the first of mortals, i was there. I have seen lesser races rise and fall. I have seen nations burn. And i have seen our ancient brothers, The Old Ones, change into the chaotic race that calls itself "Mankind". I could tell you much of the world that you have forgotten and more that you never knew, but I think not. You and yours are but short lived, and shall see very little of this world you have corrupted." '- Brunag, also known as "the ancient one".' The Numar, or often called "Dragons", are one of the oldest races in existence. They are giant immortal beings that are highly attuned in the gift of magic. Thousands of years ago when Liliana created the gift of magic, she asked the dragons to fly over the world and spread this gift. The path that the dragons flew would become "the flows of magic". Numar races The Numar are separated into a few different forms. * Dronumar * Furnumar * Blanumar * Codenumar * Valinumar * Lonumar Religion The Numar, or “dragons”, were always servants of the the first gods (Imperial pantheon). But when the “Divine creation” started (which we will cover later) they started creating their own god. “Ryloth” the god of dragons. The dragon god always watched over the dragon race and was loved by all dragons except one. “Mallfar the divine one”, a very powerful dragon who was blessed with an insane amount of dark magic by the god of evil “Eledor”, to become the new god of dragons so Eledor may control the race for himself. Mallfar preached to the other dragons, showing his power and gaining many followers. Any dragon who did not join his side was destroyed in a blaze of fire. Ryloth saw what was happening and turned to the gods for help. He asked Therendor the creator to give him a physical body to stop Mallfar. Therendor accepted his request seeing the devastation, but warned Ryloth that ascending to a physical form would mean giving up his divinity. Ryloth still accepted and ascended upon the mortal realm to fight the false god. So began the 10 year long “dragon wars” between the followers of Ryloth and the followers of Mallfar. 10 years after the start of the war Ryloth finally confronted Mallfar in a grand battle later called “the battle of the numar gods” which would last for 2 days and nights. Mallfar was on the brink of defeat but then heard the whispers of Eledor who gave him the words of a great forbidden spell. The spell said “Narus saa’er piero frahr”, “Let the mortal god join thy mountains”. After saying these words Ryloth suddenly turned to stone. The followers of Ryloth were furious and attacked the weakened Mallfar with great numbers. Mallfar got killed by the dragons and his body burned. The body of Ryloth is now completely made of stone and is still located where the battle took place far north in the Korrigan realms. Many mistake this place for a mountain but none set foot there, For hundreds of dragons live amongst the mountain protecting their god. Years of war and chaos has made many dragons become wild beasts who act just like any wild animal having lost their ability to think and speak. Though many dragons who live at their stone god still speak the dragon tongue and are very intelligent creatures. To this day they still hope Ryloth will one day awake and heal their broken race.